Itachi's Sacrifice
by TheForbiddenUchiha
Summary: Itachi will go to any lengths to protect his beloved little brother from the Akatsuki's devious plans, even sacrifice himself to keep Sasuke safe.    Please review, I would like to see what you all think of this story?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Sacrifice

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Konoha & a young raven-haired boy was sitting on the dock. He didn't have

any friends cause the boy carried a dark secret. He was the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The young boy's

name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was always a good kid, he was good at his ninja skills but all the kids at

the academy were afraid of him. Because of that, Sasuke always kept to himself. He tried so many times

to make friends but all the kids would run away from him in fear. Sasuke thought, "Will I ever have any

friends that aren't afraid of me?" Sasuke put his head on his knees and just cried. That's really all he ever

did was cry. He rarely smiled & when he did it was always a fake one.

As he sat there & cried, a young blonde-haired boy was walking by with his umbrella. His name was

Naruto Uzumaki. Like Sasuke, Naruto didn't have any friends either. As he walked by, he saw Sasuke sitting

in the pouring rain crying. Naruto decided to go up to him and ask him what was wrong. "Hey, why are you

sitting out here in the pouring rain?" Sasuke looks up & sees that it's Naruto. He dries his eyes so he can see

a little better. Sasuke replies, "I just wanted to be alone." Naruto then helps Sasuke up. "If you continue to stay

out here you'll get sick. Come on, you can dry off at my place."

Sasuke smiled and they both walked to Naruto's place. Meanwhile, in another land, the mysterious group

known as the Akatsuki were planning too take control of all the Bijuu. Among the members was Itachi Uchiha,

Sasuke's older brother. He joined the Akatsuki after he murdered his entire clan, leaving only his beloved little

brother Sasuke alive. After the meeting, Itachi goes to his room. He's starting to have second thoughts about the

Akatsuki's plans to capture all the Jinchuriki hosts, since one of the hosts is he beloved little brother Sasuke. he

never hated Sasuke, in fact he loved him more than a brother should. He as in love with Sasuke. Itachi thoght, "Will

Sasuke ever love me the same way?"

Back in Konoha, Sasuke is dry and wearing of Naruto's clothes. Naruto made some ramen and now they are

both eating. Sasuke didn't talk much but that didn't bother Naruto. He'll wait for Sasuke to start opening up on his

own. He knew Sasuke had trouble making friends all his life, so he wasn't going to pressure him. After they ate,

Sasuke went to bed. Naruto thought as he went to his room, "Maybe he'll want to talk tomorrow." and with that,

Naruto went to bed. Later that night, Sasuke started to toss and turn. "No, niisan! Don't kill mom & dad!, They

didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto heard Sasuke screaming in his sleep. He got up and went over to Sasuke,

shaking him awake. "Sasuke, wake up? You're having a nightmare." Sasuke jolted awake. He was covered in

sweat and shaking. Sasuke sat up, breathing heavily from the nightmare. "I'm ok Naruto. I'm used to these night-

mares." "Do you want to talk about them?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise in his eyes. No one has ever

asked him about the nightmares he's been having for years. Sasuke just threw his arms around Naruto & cried.

Of course this shocked Naruto a bit but he put his arms around Sasuke and held him close. Naruto layed down,

pulling Sasuke down onto his chest. Sasuke cried himself to sleep but soon found comfort & safety in his new

friends arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's Sacrifice

Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke woke in Naruto's arms. He looked around and noticed that he

was in Naruto's arms. Just as he got up Naruto rolled over and ended halfway off the bed. Sasuke

couldn't help but laugh seeing Naruto sleep that way. Before he could say anything, Naruto hit the

floor with a loud thud. Saske burst out laughing. Naruto woke up and saw Sasuke rolling on the

floor laughing. Naruto sat up and threw his pillow at Sasuke, which was a bad idea. Sasuke

grabbed the other pillow and wacked Naruto right in the head.

They both started to have a pillow fight when Minato, Naruto's dad and the 4th Hokage

walked in. "Looks like you two are haveing fun. Breakfast is-." At that moment a pillow hit Minato

right in the face. Both boys stopped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could. Sasuke

finally realized that he had made a friend. Minato chased the boys around the house before running

into the kitchen. "Ok, you two. Sit down and eat your breakfast?" "Yes dad," Naruto said, sitting down

next to Sasuke. The two boys were talking about how they could improve their ninja skills as they ate

their breakfast. Minato smiled, he was glad that Naruto had finally made a friend.

At the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi finally decided to leave the group. He wanted to protect Sasuke at all

costs. He went through a secret passage that only he knew about to warn the 4th Hokage about what's

going on. On his way to Konoha, Itachi noticed that it was going to start raining. "A storm is coming, I

should seek shelter fast." As Itachi walked he saw a cave and quickly ran to the shelter. Just as he was

running to the cave, the rain started to come down really hard. "Looks like I'll be stuck here for awhile,

might as well set up camp." Itachi layed out a futon mattress and got a fire going.

Since he was going to there for awhile, he cooked himself some ramen. After he ate, he went to lay

down. As he lay down, he thought of how his brother was doing. Itachi hoped that he was making

friends despite being the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki. With the thoughts of his little brother, Itachi closed

his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up, the storm had died down. he packed up his things and

continued toward Konoha. It took him most of the day to get there. When he reached the gate, he

knew he couldn't just walk on through. So he went to one of the side entrances. From there he went

to the Hokage's Mansion.

Sneaking into the Hokage's Mansion was a piece of cake for someone like him. Itachi knocked on the

door to the Hokage's office. "Who is it?" Itachi opened the door and walked in. Minato looked up, his

eyes go wide with fear. "ITACHI UCHIHA!" "I didn't come here to start trouble. I came here to warn

you." Minato stared at Itachi suspiciously, "What is it you came to warn me about?" Itachi sat down,

"The group known as the Akatsuki are planning to capture all the Tailed-Beasts including my brother

Sasuke." Minato sat there and listened, "This is a major problem, we will need to strengthen security

and get Sasuke into protective custody."

Itachi listened to what the 4th said, then came up with a solutionto Sasuke's safety. "How about I protect

Sasuke, he is my little brother. I would like to see him and apologize for what I have done to our clan."

Minato thought, "That won't be as easy as he thinks." With a nod Minato agreed to let Itachi back in the

village as long as he told him everything about the Akatsuki. After the meeting, Minato took Itachi to where

Sasuke was playing with his son Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto weren't playing, they were training for their

final exam at the Ninja Academy. Sasuke was teaching Naruto how to use shuriken, kunai and ninjutsu the

right way. Itachi walked up and saw how much Sasuke has grown. Sasuke looks up and see Itachi standing

there watching. Sasuke stared at him, "Itachi?"


End file.
